My Slasher Academia
by redantc
Summary: What if our favorite green haired hero was a descended of the elm street slasher.
1. Chapter 1

When Izuku was four, fire began to bend toward him. More than that, it seemed like it wanted to burn him. As he moved closer, the fire grew and increased in heat. A simple candle burned white trying to engulf him. Over time he found that he could control the flames, but they were fickle. They would follow his orders, but if his control lapsed for even a second, they would strike. Burning his flesh.

The doctor named it flame viper. It was a dangerous quirk, but he was happy to have it.

Izuku paid little attention to the fact that his dreams where no longer his own.

No one seemed to notice that sometimes, a small green haired boy would appear in their dreams.

Little did they know that the flames were merely a side effect of his inherited sins, or that far back in his family tree was a man named Freddy.

Katsuki Bakugo was on the top of the world, he had a quirk that seemed destined to make him a great hero. And it wasn't just his quirk, he was smarter and stronger than all of the other kids. The others in his class recognized his greatest, and flocked to him. He didn't care about the extras, but a few lackies never hurt anyone.

On a friday at the end of the month, Katsuki was walking home with two of said lackies; a winged kid too fat to fly, and one who had stretchy fingers. Katsuki never bothered to learn their names.

The winged kid decided to start rough horsing on top of a bridge. Normally Katsuki would have kicked both of their asses, but today he lost his balance. Into the river he fell.

The two extras ran home, afraid they would get in trouble.

The next day Katsuki arrived home soaking wet. His mother yelled at him, but he remained desponded. It took him nearly a week to return to his usual self.

When his parents would ask about where he had been, Katsuki would respond that he had no idea what they were talking about.

Little did they know that Katsuki had drowned that day.

So what if Katsuki started acting weird on the last day of each month, or if his quirk only gave out little puffs of smoke, or if he seemed to be stronger than usual. He was their perfect little Katsuki and that's all that mattered.

If only they knew that his father bared the Voorhees blood.

**Sorry this was a rough draft that I had written up, and I wanted to post it. I will most not likely continue this, but the plan was to have Izuku play the cinnamon roll, while being the semi-evil hero in training.**

**Have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed with little note, at least to an outsider.

So what if the green haired kid seemed more confident, or if he seemed to fall asleep at the most random of times. Narcolepsy the child had responded when asked.

It's funny, while Izuku sleep through his day, the other children seemed to have the opposite problem.

Dark rings were etched onto the children' eyes. The few that finally gave into sleep, soon found themselves awoken screaming in terror. These little shocks would help to keep the children awake during class, all except for Izuku who would seem to wear a faint grin in his sleep.

Yes, it would seem that the children were afraid of some 'shadow man' who would come after them in their dreams. A child's imagination mixed with mass hysteria it seems.

Everyone thought that these fears would eventually go away, and indeed for the most part they generally did. However their always seemed to be at least one student plagued by these nightmares.

Still it wasn't so bad, and the years continued to move on.

When it was time for the students to decide which highschool they would be attending, no one was surprised when Katsuki Bakugo decided to go to UA. Sure he was a bit quiet at times, but his quirk spoke for itself.

No, it was Izuku's decision that should have caused an uproar. Funnily enough however it didn't.

One student began to say, "How's that loser…"

He cut himself off, when he noticed that said loser was looking at him.

Izuku gave him a particularly vicious smile, one that seemed to be more teeth than anything else.

He felt a cold sweat build, something about that smile reminded him of the man from his nightmares.

The boy found himself too afraid to sleep that night.

In the coming months, Izuku trained. It would take more than fire and nightmare to get in to UA, but he knew that there was more to his power. He just had to find out what it was.

Rather than continuing his nightly ritual of terrorizing the children of his school, he instead took to the streets. The children were too afraid to go to sleep anyway, good. It was their fear, he found, that gave him power.

Now he needed more, he needed more to fear him, to feed him.

An attempted robbery is what showed him the way.

A young man, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with two large tusks poking out from his bottom lip appeared in front of him, gun in hand. He told Izuku to give him his money, but he was shaking. Izuku could almost taste his fear.

He would shoot if pushed too far, Izuku knew this. However he couldn't help himself.

Izuku didn't give the man his wallet, instead he slowly started walking towards the man.

Each step brought more fear, brought Izuku one step closer to UA. He couldn't stop.

The man shot him. Right in the chest.

The man was shaking so badly, he looked like he would drop his gun, but he didn't.

But neither did Izuku fall. He felt invincible, the shot wound in his chest was barely an after thought.

He continued to advance on the man, smile now bright on his face. The man ran. Izuku did not follow.

Later Izuku would check the wound and find it was not bleeding. Just a little more and Izuku knew it would close on its own.

Izuku would come for the man in his dreams that night, appearing before the man crying and asking why he had killed him. The man woke up screaming.

Every night after Izuku would come for him, again and again.

He began cutting the man, leaving little marks on his body that would last long past he woke up. One day Izuku even removed his tusks.

With the fear he grew stronger, he began to feel new connections.

The man had told others of him.

He went after them too, fear of this green child continued to spread.

No longer was he contained to school yard gossip. No, now hundreds feared him.

Real fear, they knew he could get them, could kill them if he wanted, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Hospital's filled with people with mysterious injuries, and every person they talked to grew his power.

When it was time for UA's admission test, Izuku was more than prepared. The written test was hard, but he knew he had passed. It was the practical that would be the deciding factor.

He had fifteen minutes to destroy robots of various sizes.

It would have been nearly impossible, if he was still nothing but fire and dreams, but now Izuku could do more. Much more.

The other students stared at him in disgust as his began to bubble and tear as what appeared to be a clawed glove forced itself from him.

He smiled at them in his sharp, predatory way. Their fear gave him the slightest of boost. Good.

When the time started, Izuku began slicing through the robots at an amazing speed.

It was boring in a way, but then he began to feel fear all across the city. He went to them.

A pink girl was pushed into a corner by a 5 pointer, she could feel it, she was going to fail.

Long arms wrapped around the large robot, and ripped it open. Revealing Izuku standing on the other side.

His arms did not snap back to their original lengths rather they stayed elongated. curled at his sides.

He gave her a smile.

She did not return it.

_Sorry this story is a bit hard to do justice, and honestly I don't have the energy. If anyone wants to pick it up feel free, just give me a heads up so I can read it._


End file.
